1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clips for stowing items and more particularly relates to a clip for conveniently storing auxiliary eyeglasses.
2. Background Information
Auxiliary eyeglasses are eyeglasses that can be mounted on conventional eyeglasses. They are usually sunglasses that are secured by some means to the frame of the conventional eyeglasses. A popular method of attaching the auxiliary eyeglasses is by magnets in appendages or extensions on each side of the auxiliary eyeglass frame. Such an arrangement is shown on or taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,142.
However, when the auxiliary eyeglasses are not being used, there is the problem of where to store them. It is not always convenient to carry an eyeglass case to be used for storage. They could be stored in a pocket but sometimes there are no pockets to use or they contain other items. Also, a pocket may not be the best place to store them because they could fall out or perhaps be damaged slipping them in and out of a pocket. For example, the lens could get scratched by other items in the pocket or in some pockets they might get crushed.
There are several patents for devices to mount.and store eyeglasses which are not entirely suitable for auxiliary eyeglasses. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,613 of White issued Dec. 1, 1998. This device has a ring on a clip for receiving the temple of eyeglasses. The temple when folded over is slipped through the ring to loosely hang the eyeglasses.
Similar devices are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,191 of Sieger issued Jan. 19, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,487 of Keely issued Aug. 24, 1999. These devices would not be suitable for auxiliary eyeglasses as the latter has no temple pieces.
An eyeglass clip device is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,003 of Chan issued Apr. 3, 2001. This device includes a cover and a base and rubber cushions for supporting eyeglasses by the bridge and includes a spring clip to mount the device on a belt. It is complicated in design and construction would not be necessarily convenient to use.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a clip for mounting and storing auxiliary eyeglasses that is very convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clothing clip having a socket for quickly receiving and storing auxiliary eyeglasses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a clothing clip having a socket with a rotatable cylinder for storing auxiliary eyeglasses so the clip can be attached in any convenient position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clothing clip having a rotatable cylinder in a socket with a slot for receiving and retaining an end of an appendage or extension on either side of the auxiliary eyeglasses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a clothing clip with a rotatable cylinder having a slot and detents in said slot. An end of an appendage or extension on said auxiliary eyeglasses quickly and conveniently snaps into said slot and is retained by said detents.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a clip for temporarily stowing auxiliary eyeglasses when not being worn.
A clip for stowing auxiliary eyeglasses is comprised of first and second bodies or members having jaws formed by a knurled or undercut surfaces at one end of each member. The first and second members are joined together by a pin through boss in one member that mates with flanges on the other member so that the knurled or undercut surfaces mate to form jaws. The jaws allow the clip to be conveniently mounted on clothing such as a pocket or any convenient edge. A coil spring mounted between the first and second members holds the jaws in a closed position so they can be clamped on an appropriate surface.
Auxiliary eyeglasses are releasably held on the clip by a slot in a cylinder in a cylindrical socket formed on an exterior surface of one of the clip members. The cylinder or barrel is mounted in the socket by a circumferential groove. One or more ridges on an interior surface of the cylindrical socket engage and snap into the circumferential groove in the cylinder or barrel. The ridge engages the groove and allows the cylinder to freely rotate in the cylindrical socket. This permits the clip to be fastened, preferably somewhere on a person""s clothing, etc., with the clip in any position.
A slot is formed in the cylinder for receiving the end of one of the appendages on either side of the auxiliary glasses. Auxiliary glasses with magnets have a cylindrical end for receiving a magnet. Detents are provided in the slot for receiving and securely holding the cylindrical end of an appendage on the clip.
To use the device, the auxiliary eyeglasses are removed and a cylindrical end is pressed into the slot in the cylinder with the index or another finger on the clip until it snaps into place. The clip can then be fastened any convenient place such as on clothing. To remove the auxiliary eyeglasses they are pulled outward with a slight upward twist to detach the end of the appendages from the slot on the clip. The clip may be left in place for reuse as needed.
In an optional embodiment, the clip and socket are configured to hold auxiliary glasses of slightly different design. For example, the auxiliary glasses may, in some cases, have appendages that angle rearward along the temples and then angle downward at right angles to the temple. The socket on the clip for this type of construction is at substantially right angles to the surface of the clip and has the same cylinder or barrel. As before, the cylinder has a slot with detents for receiving one end of the magnet supporting appendages. As described previously, the cylinder is free to rotate to allow the clip to be fastened in any position. Other variations are possible for various designs of appendages on auxiliary eyeglasses.